Pink Threats
by Kitsune Jackson
Summary: A rare and peaceful day in the Black Residence is interrupted by an angry Bellatrix. Suffice to say only Sirius, and perhaps Regulus are to blame. What is poor Andromeda and Narcissa to do. Laugh of course!


_**LOOK-Y HERE I have another Harry Potter story. Yet again it is for the days were you want something drama free and a smile on your little face. Although this time it has to do with an older generation. And my favorite character (bet you can't guess who it is). Enjoy, don't forget to comment. **_

**Pink Threats **

Twelve year old Andromeda Black was playing a game of chess with her younger sister Narcissa. They were outside in the sunny garden of the Black Residence, also known as the only normal place in the household. Narcissa, much to Andromeda's disappointment, was winning. Thankfully though the game was going peacefully; no lecturing portraits, annoying old relatives, nor adults (all who were out for who knows what, for who knows how long) going on about how "Muggles are blah blah this and bleh bleh that." But the long awaited peace was short lived.

"Those bloody little boys!" A teenage Bellatrix yelled. "Where in Slytherin's slimy hair are they?" She stopped yelling to look at her sisters, who audibly gasped. Then burst out laughing. Narcissa recovered first.

"Merlin's hat, what happened to your hair Trix?" she asked holding back another burst of bubbles. Bellatrix's hair was done in an odd fashion. The sides were tied to look like bows while the middle section was a giant sphere like form. The most striking thing about it was that it was dyed neon pink. And she was wearing a band that said "I Love Sirius and Regulus."

"Oh Trix, it's so adorable and suits you so well." Andromeda teased laughing as she saw her sister's face heat up, almost matching her now pink hair.

"It is neither cute nor suiting, where are those two?" she snapped. The younger girls laughed again at her demise. "What are you playing muggle chess for? It's quite boring and not to mention stupid.'' She said briefly forgetting her misfortune.

"It's not boring when you want peace and quiet Trix. Anyway Sirius and Regulus are probably in the right attic, reading some muggle tale about siblings almost getting eaten, I think." Narcissa explained pointing to a less ancient looking side of the residence.

"Those immature kids. How could they read such horrendous things; by MUGGLES?'' asked Bellatrix rolling her eyes.

"What is horrendous Trixy, the books or you?" a mocking childish voice asked. The girls turned to see little Sirius and Regulus Black.

"They are NOT horrer-enys Trixy, they're very funny!" Regulus explained with an air of innocent confidence.

"I don't care what they are. WHAT. DID. YOU. TWO. DO. TO. MY. BEAUTIFUL. HAIR?'' Bellatrix asked anger seeping out of her.

"We did nothing to your eww-y hair; we are underage wizards after all. And anyways Pink looks so nice on you- like sweets" Sirius said grinning slyly. Andromeda raised an eyebrow, how could this happen if they didn't do anything.

"But" Regulus started before another sound was uttered, "Kreacher isn't." Realization dawned on everyone as Sirius high fived Regulus.

"Come on Reg let's get outa here before Trixy explodes. And please don't explode we don't have the time to clean you up" Andromeda and Narcissa stifled laughter as Bellatrix's face reddened with anger.

"That's what you get for making fun of our books. And you are not to tell anyone what happened to Trixy or you will all face the same pink hair badness. Mumma will only believe me anyways'' Regulus threatened making a face at Bellatrix. "Come on now Siri we havta go read 'bout those girls who cut of their own toes for a prince." And with that the two brothers ran back to the right attic.

"Isn't that story Cinder-elly or something" Bellatrix said after several long minutes. Andromeda and gave her a strange look as she and Narcissa re-started there long forgotten chess game.

"I thought you said muggle tales were _horrendous _Trix, and yet you know one"

**She got you ther Trixy ;) yay that was pretty good. Again this was an old story that I revamped. I think it's turned out better then I believed. Anyway can you imagine Bellatrix- especially old Bellatrix- with pink hair? Yah FUNNY!**


End file.
